It is desirable to orient the head of the toothbrush with tooth cleaning elements at about a 45 degree angle to the teeth and gums when brushing at the upper or lower gum lines. This positioning optimizes cleansing effectiveness at this interface which can harbor bacteria that cause tooth and gum related diseases. The proper positioning of the toothbrush has largely been left up to the user. Some users may find it difficult to properly angle the toothbrush head when brushing. A need therefore exists for an improved oral care implement which helps the user find and maintain the proper brushing angle of the toothbrush.